1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for disintegrating stones in bodily cavities or ducts, in particular ureter stones, comprising an endoscope with a shaft which has extending through it a passage for traversal by auxiliary instruments and for flushing a bodily cavity, and having a rear casing section attached to the shaft with a light connector stub and an angled eyepiece element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilisation of atraumatic ultrasonic probes which require a simultaneous check by means of an X-ray apparatus without direct visual supervision, is known for the lithotripsy of ureter stones.
Known electrohydraulically applicable probes may lead to injuries of the mucous membrane of the ureter because of the uncontrollable explosion-like stone disintegration, or stone residues caused by repeated stone growth may get back into the kidney.